A Different Fate
by Lyndseybug
Summary: An AU after the letter


This story is a bit AU. It's a total Tommy Kim love feast. Plus I'm adding Nick Russell to the story. I do not own the Power Rangers.

**Tommy Oliver couldn't believe his eyes or ears. He folded up the letter and grabbed his jacket. "Where you going Tommy?" Rocky asked. "Florida!" He called. He went into an alley. "Alpha I need you to teleport me to Florida." Tommy said into his commotator. "Why Tommy?" Alpha asked. "I got to see Kim. It's important." Tommy said. "Right away Tommy." Alpha said. Tommy was teleported into an alley. He exited and saw Kim's apartment building. He walked to her door and knocked. A girl opened. "Hello." Tommy said. "Hi my name is Kelly. Since I have no clue who you are I bet your looking for Kim." Kelly said. "I am." Tommy said. "One minute." Kelly said. She entered a bedroom and ten minutes later pulled out a crying Kimberly. Her eyes widened when she saw Tommy. "She's all yours." Kelly said leaving the apartment. "Why?" Tommy asked pulling out a letter. "I didn't want to mess up your life." Kimberly said. "How could you mess up my life?" Tommy asked. "Remember the night before I left?" Kimberly asked. Tommy grinned. "Yeah. Best day of my life. Why?" Tommy said. "I pregnant!" Kimberly cried. "But we used..." Tommy's voice trailed off. "There was always a chance it wouldn't work." Kim said crying. "Shh don't cry Beautiful." Tommy said holding her. "I've ruined everything. My mom disowned me. She wanted me to get rid of it but I couldn't. I couldn't kill my baby. Our baby." Kim said. "Well that her lost." Tommy said. "What?" Kim asked. "It's her lost that she won't be able to see our baby grow up." Tommy said. "I'm sorry Tommy. I'm sorry for everything." Kim said. "It's ok Beautiful. I'll talk to my parents and tell them what's happening. I know they'll understand. We'll move you back to Angel Grove and get married as soon as we can." Tommy said. "I like the sound of that." Kim said. They fell asleep. They awoke around Eight o'clock. "I've got to go home Beautiful." Tommy said. "I wish you didn't." Kim said. "I do too. I love you." Tommy said. "I love you too." Kim said. Alpha teleported Tommy to outside his house. "Your home later then normal." Tommy's mom said. "Sorry mom. I had to take care of something." Tommy said. Tommy's family was strange to say the least. He and his little brother Nick, 12, were adopted. They had a 20-year-old sister, Holly, living in Briarwood. She was the Oliver's only natural born child. "Guys something important happened today." Tommy said. "What happened sweetie?" His mother asked her face full of concern. "It's not a bad thing. At least not to me." Tommy said. His mother calmed down. "What happened?" She asked again. Tommy took a deep breath. "Kimberly's pregnant and it's mine." Tommy asked. "Well of course it's yours. Who's else would it be." His mother said. "Her mom disowned her when she found out. She needs a place to stay." Tommy said. "She's welcome here. We'll all go down to Florida and move her back. If you want to we'll let a few of your friends come." His father said. "Thanks guys." Tommy said. "It's no problem sweetie. She's part of the family." His mom said.**

**The Next Day...**

**Tommy walked into the Juice Bar and was rushed by his friends. "What happened?" Kat demanded. "Sit down and I'll tell you." Tommy said. They sat at their table. "I called Kim about the letter." Tommy said. The gang went into an uproar. "There's more!" Tommy yelled. They stopped talking. "She wrote the letter to protect me." Tommy said. "How would that protect you?" Adam asked. "She's pregnant." Tommy said. There was a pause. "I don't know rather to kill you or let Jason." Rocky said. "Why would I kill Tommy?" A voice said. Tommy cringed. The team whipped around to see their friend Jason. Kat had had a crush on Jason since they met. "Ahh." The team said. Tommy mumbled something. "What you say?" Jason asked. "What are you doing here Jason? I thought you went back to Switzerland." Tanya asked, hoping to save her friend. "I decided to come back to Angel Grove. Now why would I kill Tommy?" Jason asked. "Kim's pregnant." Tommy said. Rocky and Adam held Jason back. "I'll kill you!" Jason yelled. "Jason calm down!" Kat yelled. Jason eyes locked with Kat's and he calmed down. "As I was saying Kim's pregnant and the baby's mine." Tommy said. "Who would have guessed?" Rocky said. Adam hit him. "Her mom disowned her so she's moving in with me." Tommy said. "Sounds like Mrs. Henson. She always had to have the perfect daughter." Jason said. "Still mad?" Rocky asked cringing at the glares of the girls and Adam. "No. It was more of shell shock. I know Tommy will take care of Kim. But if you hurt her I will kill you." Jason said. "Totally understood. I have a proposition for you guys. My parents and me are flying out to Florida in three days. They said I could bring two friends to help move Kim. I know that Jason will want to come so you guys have to argue among yourselves to see who comes." Tommy said. "I'll stay here. I don't know her so you guys fight over it." Tanya said. "I have a paper due that I have to finish." Adam said. "I have to finish my science project." Rocky said. "I guess that leaves me." Kat said. "Prefect. You guys should go ask your parents." Tommy said. The two left. "Well at least Kim won't have to fight Kat about Tommy." Tanya said. The boys got a confused look. "Kat and Jason are smitting." Tanya said. "Oh." The boys said.**

**Three days later the Oliver family, Jason and Kat got out of a car outside Kimberly's apartment. The group knocked on her door. "Hi guys!" Kim said hugging her friends. "Hey Handsome." She said to Tommy. "Hey Beautiful." Tommy said giving her a kiss. "Hey break it up!" Jason said. The couple blushed. They packed up Kim and left.**

**Five months later...**

**Things were going great for Tommy. He had got a new power and Kim's pregnancy was going great. The rangers knew that their time was coming to an end. Kat was moving to England with Jason not far behind her. They had got together. Adam was going to L.A. to pursue his dream of being a stunt man. Rocky was going to college in Texas. Tanya was going to college in L.A. to be close to Adam. Tommy and Kim had been accepted to The University of California. Tommy and Kat were on a recon mission when their jeep blew up. They were saved by two teens named T.J. Johnson and Cassie Chan. When it came time for them to pass their powers they choose T.J. and Cassie.**

**"I'm home Kim!" Tommy said. He and Kim were married in a small ceremony a month before. Tommy's mom had token it upon herself to take care of Kim while Tommy went to school. He had got his degree and was getting his degree in Paleontology. He entered their bedroom and saw Kim sitting on the bed. "Her water just broke and we're fixing to take her the hospital." Tommy's dad said. Tommy nodded and helped Kim into the car. He called their friends. Everyone but Kat and Jason rushed down. They booked the next flight there.**

**Many Hours Later...**

**"I HATE YOU TOMMY OLIVER!" Kim screamed. Tommy was terrified. He hated to see Kim in pain. "One more push Mrs. Oliver." The doctor said. A cry entered the room minutes later. "It's a boy." The doctor said handing Kim the baby. "Hey there baby. I'm your mommy." Kim cooed. Tommy just stared. "You want to hold him?" Kim asked. "I'll break him." Tommy said. Kim chuckled. "You won't break him." Kim said. Tommy took the baby in his arms. "I think he looks like a David." Kim said. "David Jason Oliver. Davie for short." Tommy said. "I like it. Now why don't you go show the guys?" Kim said. Tommy kissed her and gave her the baby. When he entered the waiting room he saw all the rangers and his family. "Well?" They said. "It's a boy." Tommy said handing the baby to his parents. Just then a man came in. "David!" Tommy said giving his brother a hug. "Mom, Dad, Nick, guys this is my older brother David. David this is my family and my friends." Tommy said. "It's nice to meet you David." Mrs. Oliver said. "It's nice to meet you too Oliver family and Tommy's friends." David said. "What's his name?" Nick piped up. "David Jason Oliver." Tommy said. David gave him a look. "He looked like a David." Tommy said. They all went into see Kim.**

**Two Years Later...**

**"What?" Kim asked. "I been offer a chance to study under Anton Mercer for a year. I've made no decision yet though." Tommy said. "I think you should." Kim said. "You do?" Tommy asked. "It's a once in a lifetime chance Tommy. When I got that chance you let me take it so I'm letting you take yours." Kim said. A few days later Tommy left.**

**A year later...**

**Tommy came home as much as he could. Kim was watching TV as Davie colored. A news bulletin came up. "The Island of Capker has blown up. It is unknown if there is any survivors. It is expected that there is none." The reporter said. "NO!" Kim yelled. She picked up the phone and called Jason. "Did you see it?" Kim asked. "Yeah." Jason said. "Oh Jason!" Kim cried. "Kim have you sensed him yet?" Jason asked. "No." Kim said. "Then do." Jason said. Kim closed her eyes and concentrated. "Tommy!" Her mind yelled. "Kim?" Someone croaked. "Tommy! Are you ok?" Kim asked. "I'm fine. A little tired though. It's not every day you jump off a island." Tommy said. "It is for us." Kim said. Tommy laughed. "I'll be home soon Beautiful. I promise." Tommy said. "I love you too Handsome." Kim said. She picked up the phone. "He's alright Jas." Kim said. "That's good." Jason said. "I'll call you later." Kim said hanging up.**

**Four Years Later...**

**"I'm so glad we decided to take a vacation." Kim said to herself. Her and Tommy had decided that Davie was old enough to stay home while they went on their honeymoon. She didn't see her husband at the pool. "Bulk, Skull do you know where my husband is?" Kim asked the two owners. "He got this really important phone call." Bulk said. "Yeah. He said it was business. If you get what I mean." Skull said. The two had figured out that the guys were Power Rangers years ago. "I'll kill him!" Kim growled. Bulk and Skull looked scared.**

**Three Days Later...**

**Kim was packing when Tommy came in. "Hey Beautiful." He said. "Don't you Beautiful me!" Kim yelled. "I'm sorry Kim. It was important." Tommy said. "You still could have told me." Kim said. "If I told you what was going on you would have wanted came with me." Tommy said. "And the problem there is?" Kim said. "We went to the moon to destroy Sepreita." Tommy said. "Zedd's old zord?" Kim asked. Tommy nodded. "What were you thinking? You could have died." Kim said. "Exactly. I needed you to stay here just in case something did happen." Tommy said holding her. "I love you." Kim said. "I love you too Beautiful." Tommy said. They had a great vacation.**


End file.
